Blind
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Remember how depressed Skye the Lucario was in the very first story? Well, that leads to something that'll change him and his friends forever...
1. Blinded

Pat: The final fic in 'The Skye Team' series

Pat: The final fic in 'The Skye Team' series! Enjoy, and remember, I don't own the idea for SSBB. See ya at the end of the chapter!

It was a sunny, drizzle-y day, the birds drowning, the cats hissing, and the Brawlers dancing in the drizzle, save the select few who HATED water. Sonic sighed.  
"I hate water, don't you, Charizard?"  
"Grr."

Pit sighed, plopping onto his bed with a loud thud. He was exhausted. Target Smash, level 5, boss battles and intense battling does get to ya after a while, you know.  
Pit sat up, a paper crumbling under him.  
_A note?_ Pit wondered, opening it. _From who?_  
A minute later, a gasp was heard, the note fluttering to the ground.

Skye sighed sadly, looking once more at everybody before turning back towards the river.  
_He's probably read the note by now, so I had better do this quickly. _Skye thought, staring down at the river.  
_It's quite a long way down... Hopefully, this doesn't hurt too much..._

"Are you serious?!"  
"Satoshi, if I was lying a freakin' PIE would be splattered around your face, and a clown would be here, okay?"  
Satoshi grimaced. He HATED clowns. It was a good thing Charizard did, too.  
"Well, we've gotta move, then! He could already be..." Pit shook his head.  
"We can't let him do that! C'mon!"  
Again, the note fluttered to the ground, face up. The reason Satoshi and Pit were in a hurry? The note was important...  
_Dear Pit,  
I sincerely regret telling you this on paper. But I must, else I'll never be able to any other way.  
I've decided to end my miserable existence. These memories of the past, of Master... They plague me, rendering me fearful, unable to rest. I hope you understand, and won't let this drag you down. I'll be at the river at noon, in case you wanted to know. Farewell...  
Sincerely and regrettably,  
Skye.  
_  
'Three steps, that's all I need. Three short steps, and I'll be able to see Master again...' Skye thought, about to step forward, when a gold-and-blue arrow jumped in front of him, startling the jackal. Turning around, he saw an angered Pit, and a worried Satoshi, whom which Skye growled at. Let's just say that after a Pokeball incident, Skye stayed as far away from Satoshi as possible. Going on...  
Pit stepped forward, Skye taking a step back.  
"How could you?" Pit asked, Skye looking away.  
"How could you still want to do this, even after we became friends?" One stepped forward, another stepped back.  
"Even after you befriended almost everyone? How do you think they'd feel if they found out you'd committed suicide?!" Skye, out of instinct, took a step back, a fatal decision. Skye gasped, Pit trying to grab him.  
"SKYE!"

Skye's POV:

When I got... Yeah, beaten up by Dark, I thought that was the most pain I'd ever felt. Falling in a river full of sharp rocks changed my view, however.  
I don't know what happened, not much anyway. I remember falling... And then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Then, everything faded away...

Squirtle's POV:

I'll never forget that day. Master had sent me out to help Skye out of the river, then Ivysaur to use her vines to help me drag Skye to the sandbar, and Charizard to help me lift the jackal to safety. Either way, we were lucky we could work so well, otherwise Skye would have been...  
I distinctly remembered a winged-man crying, hugging Skye tightly when we retrieved him. He was so grateful. Then, Skye's eyes fluttered a bit, everyone watching carefully, closely. When his eyes finally opened, everyone gasped.  
His eyes were gold-red, in a sense, a beautiful combo. They were a bit cloudy, but anyway...  
What surprised everyone most was his pupils...  
Those normally pearly black pupils...  
Were a creamy white.  
Skye had been blinded.

Skye's POV:

Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard had saved me. The damned loyal Pokèmon had risked their hides to save mine. Why couldn't I die?  
Well, anyway, when I came to, everything looked a bit like how they did when I examined things through aura, but it was just a bit fuzzy. Everyone gasped.  
"What?" I dully heard myself say. Everyone exchanged glances, I think, nodding. Finally, Pit spoke.  
"Skye...  
You've gone blind."

Pat: To be continued next chapter! Please review!


	2. Tyri

Skye's POV:

Skye's POV:

After that incident, things went back to normal, with the exception of Pit, Satoshi, Sonic and Vio, who had been told to keep close to me, since they were the nicest. It turns out that when I fell and hit my head, a rock had broken a nerve- the one used for sight. Thankfully, a miracle worker, by the alias of Dr. Mario, there are WAY too many Marios these days, helped me recuperate, and soon I could brawl again. I still want to be with Master. That was my birthday wish, which the others ruined. Okay, I'm a spring Torchic, big deal! Nobody else knows, anyway.  
And I doubt they would care.  
Only my closest friends would, but probably not anymore...  
After that suicide attempt, they most likely find I'm a freak or coward of sorts.  
In a way, I am.

Normal POV:

Everything was normal a day as it'd ever be. It started normal, anyway.  
In a bush far, far away...  
"Are you absolutely SURE his birthday was on the 26th?" Pit asked, Vio and Satoshi nodding in agreement. Beside them, Sonic grinned.  
"I'm POSITIVE. When I was hiding in the trees scouting him, I overheard him say this: 'Why do they stop me from killing myself? I'm worthless! I want to be with Master again... Can't I have one birthday wish come true?'"  
"He really thinks he's worthless?" Vio asked, glaring at one of his counterparts, the ever-feminine Red (not Trainer, that's Satoshi. Red from FSA), who was THAT close to glomping Blue, who steadily sneaked away from Red, all the while using Green, or Toon Link, as a shield.  
'Why'd I bring them here?' Green thought, sighing. Anyway...  
"Hai. I was monitoring him on the 26th of May, so it had to be his birthday!" Sonic replied, glaring at the four.  
"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle chirped, whispering into Satoshi's ear. He grinned.  
"Alright... Guys? I think I have the perfect present for Skye..." Satoshi grinned.

Skye sighed quietly, dozing away in his favorite tree, a serene look on his face.  
'Master, what's that?'  
'It's a time flower.'  
'A time flower?'  
Skye frowned in his rest a bit, eyes watering a bit.  
'Yes, a time flower. It reacts to aura... Like so.'  
'Ohhh... Wow..'  
Skye was crying now, tossing around the tree, dangerously close to falling.  
"Skye!"  
With a gasp, Skye's eyes, long since a dull red, flashed open, the feeling of falling heavy on his body.  
With a THUMP, Skye fell, gasping in pain.  
"Owwww..." Pit looked down on Skye, helping him up. When Skye had recovered, he glared at Pit, Sonic, Satoshi and the four. Growling, he spat out an angry,  
"What."  
Red cringed, clinging to Blue, who clung to Vio, who then clung to Green, all of them toppling over like a stack of Dominoes. Sonic just froze in place, Pit started, and Satoshi just raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh.. We have a birthday gift for you.." Satoshi replied, Skye simply staring at him. Then...  
"HEY! Get down from there!" Pit yelled, glaring at the jackal in his tree, the other taunting him.  
"Nah nah nah boo boo, stick yer head in doo doo!" Skye taunting, mockingly copying one of Sonic's taunts. Even though he was depressed, he could still be a wiseass.  
"That's it!" With that, Blue threw a bomb at Skye, knocking him out of the tree, and landing in the river.  
"... Is there a reason for this.. pleasant surprise?" Skye asked the others dryly, the Links gone far by now. Satoshi nodded, sporting a lovely ribbon-ed-box.  
"Yep, we told you, we got you a present for your birthday."  
Intrigued, Skye came closer, taking the package gently in his paws, gently opening the package. Inside, there was an Egg. Incredulous, Skye looked up at the remaining people, smiling at them.  
"Thanks, you guys..."

Skye's POV:

That Egg meant everything to me. Inside, life was forming, another Pokèmon of Aura inside. I could tell that this Egg would soon hatch, so I took a few days off, making sure the egg was safe in my paws, warm and secure. The egg seemed happy, letting me know by aura. This creature.. It seemed familiar...

One day... I could sense the egg neared hatching. That day, Pit, Sonic and the little Links stopped by, happy to see me caring for something other than Master.  
"Hi!" Pit greeted, waving at me, the other's following.  
"So, how's the egg?" Satoshi asked, pointing at the bundle in my arms. I smiled.  
"It's going to hatch any minute now." I replied, looking lovingly at the egg. My eyes had taken a lively look, going from a dull red to a sparkling ruby. I think everyone else liked me alive, and frankly, so did I. I didn't feel as tired as I had before, so it was a big improvement. Anyway, everyone sat on the couches, whilst I sat on my bed. The egg gave a light euphoric aura, the shell glowing a bit. Everyone gasped, I smiling.  
"It's time."

The egg continued to glow, that light gradually brightening, everyone gasping. Soon, none, including me, could see what it was, so bright was it. All I remember is feeling the warm shell falling away, a warm furry creature taking its place. A young blue-furred creature leaned against me, leaning its head up, slowly opening its eyes. A brilliant violet peering at me.  
"Lu?" It asked, cocking its head, looking at me in wonder. Satoshi positively gaped.  
"It's a Riolu!" he gaped, looking at the abnormally violet eyes, Vio, Red, Blue and Green literally cooing at the pup, which I determined was a girl. Pit smiled.  
"Well? What's her name gonna be?" he asked me, Riolu looking at him in fascination. I pondered for a second. Then, it came to me. Her eyes were Tyrian, a royal violet.  
"Tyri. It suits her." I replied, hugging Tyri gently, Tyri mewling.  
And that was that.

Pat: The actual end! Review! Ja ne!!


End file.
